The Order of the Black Knights
, Sayoko, Diethard, Zero, C.C., Kaguya, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Kento, and Yoshitaka.]] The Order of the Black Knights (simply called The Black Knights in the English dub) are a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Holy Empire of Britannia. Created by Zero, they define themselves as "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. Most of members are former Elevens, many of whom have defected from other insurgent groups, though many other peoples, even Britannians may be found among their ranks. They use a white bird-shaped symbol, similar to the Geass sigil, on a dark background, as their symbol. After the United Federation of Nations is ratified, the Order of Black Knights serve as the military of the United Federation of Nations. History Zero introduces the Black Knights to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian army. At the end of the first season, Lelouch declares the formation of the United State of Japan, a nation of acceptance and tolerance where any and all can seek refuge. Though Lelouch reorganizes the Black Knights to form a structured hierarchy and chain of command, the Black Knights rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders. During the Black Rebellion in the first season finale, the group falls apart when Lelouch suddenly takes leave. Several key members are arrested by Britannia, while others go into hiding. After having his memories restored in the second season, Lelouch works to form a larger alliance of nations know as the United States Alliance to fight Britannia. He arranges the exile of the Black Knights from Japan for this purpose, making their new base of operations on an artificial island off the coast of China. He starts by returning control of the Chinese Federation to its Empress, making them his first ally. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations, the Black Knights was contracted to serve it's military force as well a protector of all U.F.N. member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. After the second battle of Tokyo, a Britannian envoy carrying Schneizel El Britannia lands on the Black Knights' flagship - Ikruga. In a meeting with a majority of the Black Knights' core members, Schneizel reveals Zero's true identity and Geass as well as insinuating that Lelouch has used his Geass to make them nothing more than his pawns. This, along with Villetta and Ohgi's testimony further drives a wedge among the Black Knights. Following Ohgi's suggestion, the Black Knights decided to betray Lelouch in exchange for the liberation of Japan. Diethard convinces the others to announce that Zero died of injuries sustained in battle, as no one would believe the truth and they would be stripped of their positions if they tried to explain it. Ohgi is forced to reveal the truth to Kaguya and Xingke when Lelouch causes a rebellion within the Emperor's forces. A month later, the Black Knights are stunned when Lelouch takes the Britannian throne for himself. They allied themselves with Schneizel's forces to oppose Lelouch. After the Black Knights were defeated by Lelouch, Suzaku took up the mantle of Zero. He proceeded to kill Lelouch in order to complete the Zero Requiem. Afterwards, Suzaku has become the new leader of the new incarnation of the Black Knights. Core Members ;Former Resistance members :Kaname Ohgi :Kallen Kozuki :Kento Sugiyama :Shinichirō Tamaki :Yoshitaka Minami ;Former Japan Liberation Front members :Kyoshiro Tohdoh :Nagisa Chiba :Shōgo Asahina ;Kyōto House :Kaguya Sumeragi ;Other members :Diethard Reid :Rakshata Chawla Organizational Structure circa 2018 a.t.b ;C.E.O : Zero (Forcefully Impeached) :Suzaku (Suzaku under the guise of Zero) ;Comander in chief: Li Xingke ;Secretary-General: Kaname Ohgi ;Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff: Kyoshiro Tohdoh ;Chief of Staff: Zhou Xianglin ;Chief of Information and Media: Diethard Reid ;Chief of Science: Rakshata Chawla ;1st Division Captain: Asahina Shogo ;2nd Division Captain: Hong Gu ;3rd Division Captain: Indira Tharoor ;4th Division Captain: Chiba Nagisa ;5th Division Captain: Ahmad Khayrallah ;6th Division Captain: Nguyen Van Nguu ;7th Division Captain: Frederik Szymanowski ;Airship Ikaruga Captain: Minami Yoshitaka ;Special Division Captain: Sugiyama Kento ;Internal Domestic Supporter: Tamaki Shinichiro ;Vice Chief of Science: Yusk :Sonthi Khun-moo Affiliates The Black Knights were originally funded by a small group of Japanese businessmen called the Kyoto House who secretly work against Britannian rule. In the second season, they begin negotiations with the Chinese Federation, who grant them Peglai Island and now serve as the contracted military force for the United Federation of Nations, who are funding their operations. Officially they are not affiliated with any nations, but a majority of their equipment and members derive from the United States of Japan and the United States of China. Category:Groups Category:Article stubs